


Crackhead Undertale AU oneshot we wrote for fun

by Bigsimp09, HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale
Genre: Crackhead fics, Fever Dreams, Gen, No Smut, Other, Pelvis stealing, just for fun, sassy skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsimp09/pseuds/Bigsimp09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: Hey welcome! If you are here get ready to read some undertale AU acid trip fics. They are really weird and me and my friends made,read at your own risk :).
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Simps - Relationship, lmao i don’t know
Comments: 36
Kudos: 10





	1. Fry nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a weird dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by me and my friend bubbles.Welp this is gonna be a trip

Fry Nightmare

You wake up to strange noises in the room next to you. Curious you wander out of your room and realize it is Stretch’s room that the noises are coming from. While you wonder what could he be possibly doing this late, you peek in the room. What you see burns your eyes.

There is some kind of larger than life container, with larger than life fries inside. You realize there is a familiar sweet smell coming from the container. Your eyes widen. Honey! Then you finally realize there is a person laying on this disgusting creation.

There, lying in all his glory, a king of the honey dunked fries, sits smuggly in the middle of the horrifying throne. 

“What the heck are you doing Stretch.”

“Frying to get some sleep, y/n” 

“UGHH BROTHER I CAN HERE YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS FROM BEYOND YOUR CLOSED DOOR” Blue suddenly screams, making you jump. Then you finally turn back to the “Fry King”. Stretch tells you Blue’s having a nightmare and smirking you reply. 

“As if. The only nightmare around here, is what you’re laying on. Blue won’t be happy to smell you tomorrow morning, that’s for sure” 

“Hey, lay it off me y/n. This bed is heavenly.” 

“Suree suree”  
BEEP BEEP BEEEPPP

Very startled, you jump out of bed. You rub your head in confusion. Was that all just a horrible nightmare? You know you have weird dreams but nothing like that. Just to check, you run to Stretch’s room and slam the door open. You ignore a startled Stretch as you glance around the room. It looks completely normal, except for the fact he has his new fast food themed sheets.  
sigh You knew you were crazy. You apologized to Stretch and left his room. 

Later on, you start some loads of laundry to get your mind off the weird dream, but Stretch’s hoodie is covered in the scent of greasy honey fries, fresh from Muffet’s.


	2. It’s Gone (story about san’s pelvis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelvis stealing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) best story ever written by me and HyperCircuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what the fuck this is.

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK.”

“well pap,i am missing the lower half of my fucking body” 

“...I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT BUT WHY. WHERE DID IT GO?”

“well, it was the girls. the fangirls.i was warned but didn’t take it seriously,so here we are” 

“ON THE FLOOR. WITH NO LEGS.”

“yes.” 

Papyrus sighs, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. “OH MY FUCKING- WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?”

“i don’t fucking know bro. just like I don’t know what they are doing with my pelvis. i got no dick.”

“TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED SANS.”

Sans is just sitting on the floor and eating bread. Oh and crying. A lot. (It’s tradition.) He has so much bread in his mouth, and is crying so much, that he doesn’t notice the herd behind him.

Sneaking up was a group of crazy fangirls, they were only planning to steal his hoodie. But they decided to go with a better plan. The tall one,who looked like the leader, motioned for the other girls to surround the sobbing skeleton.

The attack was swift. The girls descended on the skeleton and stole his entire lower half, leaving him only with his fucking loaf of bread. They vanished, giggling the whole way, leaving Sans on the floor. With no legs. And a loaf of bread.

What were they to do with the bottom half of a skeleton? That is still a mystery to this day,but one of the girls seemed to be wrapping the pelvis in a ribbon. 

“‘m so scared, pap. what are they gonna do with it- i mean i have seen of the fanfics but i got no dick paps.what the fuck are they gonna do with it?”

Papyrus sighs again. “DAMMIT SANS YOU ALWAYS GET INTO THESE SITUATIONS.”

A few AUs away, two girls crouch in a cave, giggling madly. They’re bent over what looks like the stolen pelvis Sans was lamenting over. 

It looked like they were nailing it to some kind of frame. Looking proud of themselves,they carried it to a bedroom and hung it up. 

After hanging it they step back proudly and survey their handiwork before turning to high five one another.

“Good job Hyper! We did good”

“You betcha, Abby! I'm sure Sans won’t miss this.”

HAJSHAJHSUAHSAJHSKAUHSJAHSIAUHSJA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That’s the best thing I have ever wrote.


	3. Sassy Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Christmas gift to me written by Megmelomaniac_123. ;) I didn’t do anything for this so please give them all the recognition.

> Error looks at them uninterested, as if they were peasants or even bugs under the heel of his foot. He walks towards them while moving his hips like they were doing so a second ago. He stops a few feet away from them and cocked his hip while putting one hand on it. He looks up and down at them then at their surroundings, as if looking for something. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he scoffed at them, ignoring the exaggerated gasps they did, raised his other hand and put it in front of him while turning his face away from them.  
>  
> “Talk to the hand because you got no man.” He tells them in the snobbiest voice he could muster, surprisingly his voice didn’t glitch when he said it. As the girls were caught by surprise and stuttered to say a comeback, Error did the action of flipping his nonexistent hair at them and sashays away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this soo much.


End file.
